roshipediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Dragon Balls Are Stolen!! (Dragon Ball chapter)
Chapter Synopsis Bulma, Oolong, and Goku continue driving along through the 'desert of mushroom shaped things', and Oolong asks Bulma what she wants to wish for. She says a dreamy boyfriend, and he gets pissed off that they're risking their lives for such a thing. Meanwhile, Mai is standing on top of one of the mushrooms, and she tells Pilaf via radio that she's at point Ho 15. There's one car coming, and Pilaf says "they" must be in that car. Pilaf tells her to execute the plan. So, she asks Soba (Shuu) if he can see the car, and he says he can. She tells him that they're the ones holding the Dragon Balls. Oolong and Bulma continue arguing, until their car suddenly explodes. The three are thrown off to the side, and a robot hops over to the car's remains. Shuu is inside the robot and begins looking for the briefcase full of Dragon Balls. He soon finds it and blasts off, flying away with the Dragon Balls. Bulma yells at Goku to catch him, and so he calls for Kinto-Un and flies off in pursuit. Goku stumbles upon the now empty robot and yells at it. There's no response, so he taps it with Nyoi-Bō and it falls over. Goku assumes it to be dead, and very weak. Bulma thinks the thief must've known about the Dragon Balls, and Oolong thinks they should just give up. He tells Bulma he would be her boyfriend, and she yells at him. Goku returns, saying he defeated him, but the Dragon Balls weren't there. Bulma cries about those people collecting all seven, and this being the end, until Goku points out that he still has the Four-Star Ball. Bulma then arrogantly laughs about them forgetting one, and declares that they'll use the Dragon Radar to find the thieves' location. Oolong points out that the car is destroyed, and Bulma remembers that the capsules were in the briefcase with the Dragon Balls. Pu'er and Yamcha notice that they've lost their Dragon Balls, and decide they've no choice but to help again. They pull over in their car, and Bulma is very excited to see Yamcha-''sama''. Mai and Shuu are driving along to take the Dragon Balls back to Pilaf, so he can rule the world. Meanwhile, Oolong is glad they came along, and Yamcha says it was completely by chance. Bulma starts cuddling up against him, and he nearly crashes the car. Inside of a big castle, Shuu and Mai are apologizing to Pilaf for only getting six. Fortunately for them, he's not that angry, as the seventh ball is on its way to them already. Mai then notices that "they" have arrived on the security monitor, and Pilaf thinks "they" must also have a radar of some sort to have arrived so soon. Everyone is standing outside of the castle, and Goku's impressed at the size, while Pu'er is worried about Yamcha-''sama'' (because of Bulma). They head inside, and creep quietly along the brick walls, until Goku spots some directional arrows. They decided to follow along, until they come to a dead end. A wall drops behind them, so they're now trapped in a tiny room. Pilaf can't believe they fell for such a dumb trap.